The Lost Child Of The Leaf
by Kurai-Namikaze
Summary: Kakashi had a baby daughter her mother had died during childbirth, when Yukiko was 6 months old whilst Kakashi was out during a mission she was kidnapped. Yukiko was found in the forest by none other Akatsuki members Hidan and Kukuzu they took her back to the hideout it was decided that they would raise her and Hidan would treat her as if she was his own daughter. OCXTobi/Madara.
1. Prolouge

Prologue –

Kakashi looked down to see his baby new-born daughter, tears falling from his uncovered eye he was saying goodbye to the most important person in his life the person who he loves the most his beloved wife Yuzuki Uchiha. During the birth of Kakashi's first born daughter, Kakashi's wife was bleeding internally her insides wouldn't stop bleeding she was dying and she hasn't got long left in this world, she knew that she was dying she accepted the fact that she wasn't going to survive through this. She was going to have to leave the only man she has ever loved Kakashi and their new-born baby daughter, she spent her last moments with Kakashi he was sitting beside her holding her handing begging her not to leave him. One of the very last things she said was for Kakashi to protect their daughter keep her away from harm then her heartbeat slowly faded and came to a stop and she was gone she died. Kakashi picked up his baby daughter that he named Yukiko he held her in his arms keeping her close she is the only thing he has left of Yuzuki.


	2. Where it all Began

It's been about over half a year since the death of Kakashi's wife and also the birth of his daughter it is about time that Yukiko is old enough to be away from her father Kakashi for a little while to go out onto a ABBU mission. Leaving his daughter into the care and protection of Might Guy, what could go wrong?

"Have you got everything? Remember that the dippers are in her room and if she cries try to sooth her and ..." Kakashi was blabbering on and on he was worried about lots of things then Guy cut him off.

"Kakashi I got everything remember she'll be fine with me I can take care of her and her youthfulness Yukiko is going to have lots of fun spending time with her Uncle" Guy said whilst latterly pushing him out of the flat leaving Guy with baby Yukiko.

Yukiko had started crying Guy had tried nearly everything to get her to stop crying firstly he tried to change her dirty nappy she kicked the dirty stinky nappy right at Guy's face; nextly he took her around the village Yukiko still wouldn't stop crying nothing worked so Guy had decided to take her back to Kakashi's apartment Yukiko was still crying she can sense that her father has left for a little while and also that she doesn't like her Uncle Guy Nextly Guy had tried another idea to get Yukiko to stop crying he fed her some baby food but she just chucked the bowl at his head bulls eye Yukiko giggled at him Later on that day Guy had decided to go and kind of beg Minato who's the fourth Hokage to get Yukiko and put her to bed so now Yukiko was now sleeping soundly inside her crib in her moon.

So since Yukiko was now sleeping soundly so Guy took the opportunity to go to the toilet whilst Guy was unknown of what was happening and who was going to come in. Then suddenly 3 bandits from the village hidden in the rain came barging in and knocking Guy out cold when he wasn't ready he had just come out of the loo. He was just in a pair of speedos pants looking for a clean pair because he had just had an accident on the spare of a moment. They went on inside, inside of Yukiko's room and they saw the opportunity to take her whilst she was sleeping soundly inside the wooden baby crib. Wrapping a white blanket over and around her small body they both masked their chakra keeping baby Yukiko hidden away from the naked eye of the villages, they had all made their way out and far away from the village without being seen carrying a baby from any walker bye's nearby.

They had reached far away from the hidden leaf nobody would be able to trace their tracks because they used a Jutsu which made rain fall that changed all of their body smell and their chakra being hindered. The meaning of this all is that there is no trace of Yukiko Hatake left nobody would be able to find her!

A couple of hours after the kidnapping of Yukiko Guy had finial woken up and he ran straight into Yukiko's bedroom and had found that her cot was empty she was missing they had taken her. Guy got changed and then he ran as fast as he could to the Hokage tower to report to him that some Ninja's from the hidden rain has kidnapped Yukiko. Minato the fourth Hokage sent a team of ANBU to go out to search for the missing child when they came back the reported that there was no trace of her and they couldn't find her, nor did some Ninja dog summons couldn't find a trace of her it is like she has disappeared into thin air. The next day when Kakashi neither came back from his mission he was devastated he had lost the only thing he had left, he wouldn't speak to anyone nor eat for a while he isolated himself away from the outside world. Guy blamed himself over Yukiko's kidnapping.

Hidan's P.O.V

Myself and Kukuzu had just finished our mission in the hidden rock, and whilst we were on our journey back to the Akatsuki base Kukuzu collected more people by selling a dead body I kill he sells that's are deal,. So we are now walking between the villages walking through these fucking annoying woods for endless hours on end trying to find our way back to the hide out its fucking annoying if you ask me. Then all of a sudden we both heard some sort of cry from nearby neither of us knew what it was.

"What the fuck is that noise Kukuzu" I said very loudly to Kukuzu who was beside me.

"Let's have a quick look because we need to hurry back so that I can count all my money that we got from selling that bloke earlier" Kukuzu said annoying me even fucking more, we walked over to where the cry came from, it turned out that there was a fucking baby lying all alone on the forest ground.

"What the fuck it's a fucking baby" I yelled at him.

"Let's leave it come on my money is calling" I was so fucking pissed at him now.

"We can't leave it fucking here, let's take her back with us" I said whilst picking us the baby.

"I got an idea what about we could sell her" Kukuzu said in hope.

" No you fucking won't she's not one of them dead body's we sell for fuck sake Kukuzu" I said to him and growled.

2We walked back to the hide out we were both at each other's throats he was still saying about selling the baby.

"Hey get your fucking asses here now!" I yelled as we entered the hideout.

A minute later everyone was gathered they were all staring at the baby that I held in my arms.

"What is this all about … Hidan why do you have a child in your arms?" Leader- Sama said as he came into the room, his eyes were staring at the sleeping baby that I held in my arms.

"We found her all alone in the woods and Fucking Kukuzu here wanted to sell her for money I said clearly.

I was only thinking about the greater good, maybe his baby was kidnapped because she was a young prodigy and young prodigy's are worth lots we could make a fortune selling her" Kukuzu he's always thinking about money it's say if you ask me he has no social life at all it's just him and his precise money.

"Kukuzu shut the fuck up" I yelled at him then he became quite.

"Wait Kukuzu has got a point here there must be a good reason to why she was taken there she must be something special a prodigy we can use her power she'll be a great access to the Akatsuki. We'll all have to raise her, train her, we'll have to all pay a part in her life I have Made my decision she'll be the best killer and who'll get her to be that way is the someone who loves to kill … Hidan you will raise her the most" Leader- Sama told us I nodded to the agreement I am going to raise her right and she'll be the best woman Jashinest there has ever been.

"Ok I'll do it and I'll be the daddy and Kukuzu here will be the mommy" I said and grinned.

"What are we going to name this little devil?" Kisame said whilst grinning at the sleeping child.

"Her name will be Kuraitsuki (Dark moon)" Leader-Sama said and then he left to go to his office.

The baby was waking up she looked around the room and looked up to see me she didn't seem afraid it seems like she feels settled. Her little black eyes looked up at me she giggled her little arm reached out to touch my face and she didn't flinch the other Akatsuki members must have thought that I was going to kill her I'm not going to fucking kill her I'm going to teach her all of my ways that I like to kill people she'll be a fucking immortal goddess.

"Shit it seems like she doesn't mind us" I said.

"How the hell are we supposed to raise a baby were s-Ranked criminals we're not nannies" Kisame said then it made me imaging him dressed up in a nanny outfit slaving about after the baby.

"Erg what's in hell is the stench" I yelled out.

"It seems to be coming from the little one" Konan said pointing towards at baby Kurai in my arms.

"I know what will work to get rid of it" I said and walked over to the window holding Kurai by her leg holding her out of the window the Akatsuki members came running towards me.

"WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN, give her to me" Konan said yelling at me she grabbed Kurai from my hand, Kurai was just giggling.

"Hidan stop trying to kill the child" Leader-Sama yelled at me as he came into the room.

"I was trying to get that shut smell to go away" I said truthfully.

"Look it's just coming from kuraitsuki's nappy she just needs changing one of you is going to have to do it" Leader-Sama told us.

"Not me" Myself, Kukuzu, Konan, the two Zetsu's, Kisame and Orochimaru said together so that mean had to change her.

"Sasori you're going to have to change her" Konan said to Sasori handing him the baby.

"Why do I have to change this brat" Sasori said in an annoyed tone.

"Stop moaning just do it" Leader-Sama snapped.

"What do I do" He said holding her by her leg.

"First of all you hold her in your arms and not to hold her by her leg" Leader-Sama said then Sasori held Kurai in his arms instead of holding her by her leg.

"Nextly put her on the table. Konan do you still have them wipes?" Leader-Sama asked.

"Yeah I'll just go and get it and a T-shirt" Konan said then she came back in a moment of minutes holding a pack of wipes and my T-shirt that bitch has been into my room and taken one of my shirts.

Leader-Sama showed Sasori how to change her nappy afterwards he put her clothes that she had on before back on her.

"Tomorrow Hidan you're going to have to buy baby things for Kuraitsuki like nappies, clothes, wipes, food a buggy, a cot and a high chair things like that" Leader-Sama said to me Kukuzu looked like he was going to faint.

"No way am I going to spend money on fucking baby stuff" Kukuzu yelled.

"Alright, alright I'll just steal all the crap we'll have to all go and steal all of it" I said to them then I picked up Kurai from Sasori and walked over and sat on the sofa I laid her on my lap then I turned on the TV and then I lit up a fag and nextly Konan came up to me.

"Hidan what are you going?" Konan asked me.

"Bonding time with the little bitch" I told her.

"No you're just smoking and watching TV Konan replied.

"She's on my lap that counts" I said whilst taking a puff of my fag.

"Bitch" I muttered as she left the room.


	3. Arriving In The Leaf

**Chapter 3 is going to be better **

I've spent nearly all of my life inside hideouts, my name is Kuraitsuki I'm 14 years of age and I live with a bunch of S-Ranked criminals my daddy is Hidan (Yes I call him daddy so what I don't give a shit what you say) and then there's Kukuzu is my mommy (I always call him mommy and it annoys the crap out of him). I have lots of uncles and one auntie 3 brothers Uncle Pain, auntie Konan, Uncle Sasori, Uncle Kisame, Uncle Zetsu's, Itachi Nii-San, Deidara Nii-San, Tobi- Nii-San. Each of them has trained me Itachi has trained me with GenJutsu and with Surikun, Konan with her paper techniques, Zetsu taught me about plants and things, Kisame helped me with Water release, Sasori helped me with how to control puppets and about poisons, Pain helped me with Jutsu's. Deidara taught me earth realise techniques and Mommy showed me how to put daddy back together and how to steal, finally daddy helped me with techniques of how to kill people. Back to the present time I'm sitting on my daddy's lap rolling up a 2 fags one for him and one for me when I was finished I put his in his mouth and mine in my mouth I lit up the fags. We were both watching my favourite TV show 'the inbetweeners'.

"Thanks Kurai" Daddy said to me.

"Hidan why is she rolling your fags for you and why are you letting her have one" Itachi said concernly.

"I've been doing it since I was seven and I only get one if I'm a good girl" I said whilst watching the TV.

"Hey you brats, you all need to go to the meeting Leader-Sama's order's that includes you Kurai" Sasori yelled at us I wonder what the meeting is about because they never invite me to any of the meetings. I walked to the meeting with the others to the meeting room and I took a seat everyone was here, even Tobi.

"I've included Kurai in this meeting because I think that it's time for her to be a ninja so I've made a decision and have decided that she is going to go to the hidden leaf and be a Genin" Leader-Sama said to us Itachi-Kun came from the leaf he murdered is clan then left and joined the Akatsuki.

"How long for?" I asked boredly.

"Until you finish the Chunin exams then I will sent some people to come and get you.

_The next day_

"You got everything ready I got something for you" Daddy told me and then he gave me a Jashin necklace like he has then he kissed my forehead, next was Mommy.

"Look um, um I got your money for your stay in the village don't spend it all or I'll get fucking annoyed" Mommy said to me whilst handing me money he looked a tiny bit hurt when he handed me the money I just smirked cunningly.

"Thanks Mommy" I said lazily he's always annoyed when I call him mommy.

Auntie Konan gave me a new outfit and a big hug next was Uncle Pein, he gave me some Shuriken's and Kunai's , Uncle Zetsu's told me that's he'll pop up and visit me now again. Uncle Sasori gave me some Kurani's dipped in poison. Uncle Kisame gave me some Ramon tokens apparently he says that there's a Ramon bar in the village.

"I'm going to miss you Kurai it's going to be boring without you" Deidara pleaded to me.

"I'm going to miss you too Dei it's only going to be for a little while" I said then kissed him on his check.

"Tobi is going to miss Kurai-Chan it's not going to be the same without her" Tobi cried to me.

"Kurai is going to miss Tobi too" I said to him I pulled up his mask and pecked him on the lips, he pulled down his mask as soon as it happened, I knew that he was smiling behind the mask.

"I'm going to miss you Kurai , I'll miss how you swear, even the times when you smoke" Itachi told me.

"I'll miss you too Itachi I'll miss your Uchiha charm" I said to him smiling I leaned up and kissed him passingly on the lips I saw that he was blushing, me Tobi and Itachi have a sibling relationship ,maybe I have feelings for them I don't know.

I made my way to the Hidden Leaf I left the Akatsuki hideout I said my goodbyes to the guys, I left to go on a undercover mission in the leaf join a Genin team and participate in the Chunin exams. I was near there I stopped by a tea shop and then made my way to the last part to the destination. AS I walked through the gates I was stopped by the two people at the desk.

"Hey, who are you?" The person with a mask that reaches to his chin asked me.

"I'm Kuraitsuki all my details are on here, I need to speak to the Hokage" I said being fakely polite to them Pein sorted out fake details about me and all.

"Ok one of us will take you to see the Hokage" He said back.

"Sure what ever come on I don't want to waste much time on this crap" I said walking away the bandana man followed behind me he tried to get questions out of me but I couldn't be asked to answer. We were at the Hokage Tower in a matter of minutes I walked quite fast. The Ninja knocked on the door I was invited in, I saw an old bloke at the desk he was smoking a pipe.

"Who are you?" The old bloke asked me.

"Kuraitsuki all the details that you need to know are all in this file" I said in a plain tone gave him the fake details Uncle Pein gave me.

"Ok here are the details about your apartment you'll be staying in and tomorrow you'll be starting the academy there is also a test so that we can decide what teams to put in. You'll have to participate in your file say that your able to do it" The olf man said to me I nodded along to the agreement.

"Bring Iruka in" He told a ninja who was standing beside him, then came in a middle aged man he had a scar that went along his nose.

"This is Kuraitsuki she'll be starting the academy could show her to her apartment" The old geezer said to him.

"Come on show me to the apartment I don't have all fucking day you know" I said provoking them and smirked cunningly.

"Watch your tone in front of Lord Hokage" Iruka shouted at me.

"Does it look like I give a shit" I said back.

"Go on get going, looks like this one has a mouth on her" Hokage yelled at us Iruka showed me to my apartment and then he left.

I searched inside my bag and pulled out a ciggy looks like Itachi snuck it into my bag I hid it on my ear I apperated to the training grounds. I lit it up I saw that someone was watching me I took no notice of it.

Next day

I woke up in my small apartment, ate some breakfast then took a shower and changed into my Ninja outfit and made my way to the academy I introduced myself to the class then sat down next a boy who looked much like Itachi also he had an Uchiha symbol on the back of his top so my guess that he's Sasuke Itachi's brother Itachi told me out him. Iruka Sensei left the class and came back with a boy who was all tied up with rope. We had our tests today I went into to be test it was clone Jutsu so naturally I made about 10 clones when I only needed three.

"Excellent work Kuraitsuki congratulation's you have passed here is your headband" He said handing me a blue headband.

"Don't you have a different colour like a red one?" I asked he nodded and handed me a red head band I walked out of the room smirking that was way o easy for a test, I stopped by that ramen place and used my token in which Uncle Kisame had given me.


	4. Over Protective Sensei

I arrived at the academy today the teacher's decided which groups we would be placed into, I took the spare seat which was next to Sasuke on the right that annoying blonde kid was sitting on the other side of Sasuke one of the kid were saying why the blonde kid was in the class apparently he didn't pass the test and all. The two dumb bimbos came rushing into the classroom fighting over whom first to come into the classroom the both was wanted to sit next to Sasuke. The blonde kid who's name I think is Naruto stood onto of the table in front of Sasuke he was looking at Sasuke face to face then the funny thing which happened next was the person sitting in the desk in front accidently hit Naruto and then next thing happened was Naruto and Sasuke lips fell onto each other's they were both kissing each other.

Nobody told me that there was a bunch of gays in the class" I said whilst laughing my head off I noticed Sakura was giving me the evils and Naruto and Sasuke both wanted to boil their mouths next thing happened was Sakura beated up Naruto. Then Iruka Sensei came in with his clipboard.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of NinJutsu, but fall fledged Shinobi, but among the ranks of the Shinobi you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest change lies ahead"

"The next step is the assignment of official you all on behalf of our village we will begin by dividing you into three-man cells and there would be one 4-man cell, Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior Ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with various assignments"

'Four and three man squad to be honest it sounds like three or too many' I thought to myself.

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximly equal"

"Next cell number seven"

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki, Kuraitsuki and Sasuke Uchiha" Great I'm with the stupid fan-girl and the stupid Blondie kid.

"Master Iruka! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent Shinobi like myself with that loser and that girl who swears all of the time" Naruto yelled pointing at me and Sasuke I was giving him a very high death glare and he seemed to back down, Naruto is so full of himself.

"Out of the twenty eight of you Sasuke and Kuraitsuki has the best grades. Naruto you would be at the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths that's why you ended up together and I would personally advise you to never insult Kuraitsuki because it looks like she wants to kill you of what you insulted her about" Iruka Sensei said scolding Naruto and giving him the heads up.

"Just don't put me down" Sasuke said I nodded in agreement the Naruto started an argument.

"Shut the Fuck up BLONDIE" I yelled at him.

"Language" Iruka Sensei said scolding me.

"Ok everyone I'll be introducing your sensei NinJutsu instructors this afternoon until then your dismissed" He said finial we were allowed to leave I went outside and found a place to eat by myself alone.

After lunch break had finished I walked back to the academy alone thinking back that this time a couple of days ago I was back in the hideout with the Akatsuki flirting with the three boys. Me and Tobi were spying and plotting together with Uncle Zetsu nobody else didn't know what we were talking about it was our little secret that nobody else knew. The time when I spent endless hours being with Tobi alone it was only me and Zetsu had knew the truth about him, who he really is. They just all think that he's an adult who has a mind of a 5 year old and pretend he's a 5 year old, but when I'm alone with him he's just himself he's his real self.

I spent endless hours with Itachi too, we spent time alone kissing but in secret because if daddy knew that me and Itachi had a fling or two he would personally sacrifice Itachi to Lord Jashin. I know that there would be a time when I have to choose I know that I have no choice in the matter I know that soon I'm going to have to follow Lord Jashin and then I'll be truly immortal. I'll be young forever nothing can kill me not even smoking which is a good thing I've seen daddy have his head cut off once or twice so I know that, that won't kill me. One other thing I would have is unlimited Chakra I'll be superior to the others I would be higher than the rest. As I walked through the doors of the academy I was ambushed by those two Sasuke fan-girls.

"We know your plan?" Sakura told me.

"Which plan is it because I have so many" I said and smirked cunningly.

"You're trying to steal Sasuke famous" Ino said to me.

"Why would I go for Sasuke he's too over himself and always and anyways I have eyes for someone else" I said then chuckling.

"You're going to pay for insulting Sasuke" Sakura said to me she started charging towards me so I simply grabbed her by the wrist.

"You're Sasuke dream on you would never have any chance what so ever of being with an Uchiha he doesn't care for you all he wants is revenge. So if I was you two I would never cross my path gain or else because if I add a little bit of pressure I can easily snap your wrist like a trig" I said in a evil tone they were both whimpering a little bit.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" They kept saying over and over again.

"Names Kurai Don't forget it" I said whilst walking away I previously let go of Sakura's wrist when they were apologising.

"Ino" The blond one said.

"Sakura" the other one said.

When I was walking in the classroom I was the first one there then next was Sasuke and he sat next to me than all the others came pilling in and then Sasuke's fan-girl s was shooting daggers at me I just glared evilly at them then they stop It's been over two hours now that I'v been waiting everyone else have left except me and my teammates. I was already phasing out my feet were plopped onto the desk I was leaning back in the chair then I decided that it was enough with waiting so I decided to take the opportunity to take my leave. I stood up and started walking over to the window which was wide open Sakura and Naruto was looking at me and Sasuke was too but only slightly.

"Kurai where are you going we were told to stay here and wait for our Sensei to come" Naruto pleaded to me.

"Look I don't give a shit about the rules just leave me the fuck alone alright" I said coldly and went out of the window and onto the roof.

I saw a middle aged man sitting leaning against a tree he was reading one of my favourite series of books make out paradise. He was wearing a standard Ninja uniform he had a mask on his face it reached to the top of his nose he had his headband covering his left eye, my guess id that his is our Sensei I crept towards him quietly to get a btter look of the book that he was reading I jumped onto his back and he jumped straight up and looked very confused and then I fell onto the floor onto my butt.

"Fuck that hurt" I uttered.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Kuraitsuki" I answered.

"Where did you come from?" He asked me as he picked up his book and put it away.

"The classroom down stairs" I said whilst pointing he shook his head.

"Oh I was supposed to meet my team down there I think it might be time to go down there?" He said.

" I was getting bored of fucking waiting about for you so I decided to get some air" I said to him

"Aren't you a bit young to use language like that and why was you trying to attack me?" He asked me confusedly.

"I was only getting a better view of the book I love make out paradise series and I don't give a fuck a out my language" I said coldly to him.

"I'd better go and get the others are you coming" He asked me I shooked my head and then I pulled out a cigarette ready to light it then suddenly he took it off me.

"What the fuck!" I yelled with fury.

"You're too young and I'm your Sensei so don't even try to light another one give me the box" He said to me and I shaked my head.

"Heck No!" I yelled at him then he tried to search my pocket to take my packet off me.

"HELP MY SENSEI IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" I yelled out and smirked evilly.

"Shut up and just hand it to me smoking kills you know …" He said ranting on about how smoking is bad for you blah blah who does he think he is my father?

"Ok just shut the hell up!" I shouted to him handing him my packet of cigarettes in defeat. He left then in a matter of minutes he transported himself back but this time with my fellow teammates, I sat beside Sasuke yet again.

"Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves" Sensei said to us.

"Like what?" Idiotic Naruto yelled out.

"You know the usual your favourite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like" Sensei told us.

"Help us out coach you go first show us how's it done" Naruto said cluelessly.

"That's right after all you're a complete stranger to us … a mystery" Sakura said I nodded agreeing with her.

"Oh… Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are something personal and none of your business but anyway I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi Sensei told us I wondered what his dream was about.

"Sensei if you don't mind me asking what was your dream?" Sakura said.

"My daughter disappeared years ago missing without a trace" He melancholy.

"Okay, your turn." He said looking at Naruto, "You on the right, you first."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzimaki. I like instant ramen in a cup. But I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are to eating different kinds of ramen's and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, so the whole village will have to stop disrespecting me and start treating me like somebody, somebody important!" Naruto said wow all he thinks about is ramen and I feel sorry for him in a way next was Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like uh, I mean the person I like is uh" She paused looking towards Sasuke. "Uh my hobby is uh… My dream for the future is…" She then squealed a little she was really annoying, I know she likes Sasuke.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi Sensei asked her.

"Naruto" She replied I laughed a bit.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." I knew he was talking about killing Itachi, I know the real truth about what happened.

"Lastly we have …" Kakashi Sensei said to me.

"My name is Kuraitsuki there's things I that I like, like books certain books, training, I want to make my family proud and become a powerful Kunoichi and to also find and restore my clan and most importantly what I hate most is fan girls and if anyone tries to insult me I will kill them" I said coldly.

"Good, you each are unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi told us.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto said eagerly.

"It's a task the five of us can do, together." He said great I have to work with my team mates plus my Sensei they'll just get in the way.

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi Sensei replied.

"Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice. We all did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here." Sakura said wow she is hopeless just as I thought.

"So uh, what kind of training is it, then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi Sensei started laughing

"Hey, hold on that's a normal question, what's so funny," Sakura asked

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," He said chuckling even more we all looked puzzled.

"Of the 28 graduates, that just came here only nine will be actually accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or breaks it, pass fail test and the chance you'll fail is at least 66%." Kakashi Sensei said in a serious tone.

"See! You three are surprised!" Kakashi Sensei said me and Sasuke weren't surprised but Naruto and Sakura was.

"That's crazy; we worked hard to get here. Believe it, what was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh that? That was just to select candidates who might become Genin or not," Kakashi Sensei said simply.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 am. And bring your ninja gear," Kakashi Sensei said to us.

Then we were allowed to leave then he told us that we weren't allowed to eat breakfast or we'll puke I knew it was a joke so I was planning to arrive at 9:00 am and have breakfast before by the look of it, it seems like Kakashi Sensei was always going to be late this is going to be a piece of cake all the training I've had I knew I was more than ready.


	5. The Return (Chapter 4)

I don't own Naruto I own Kurai though

I am still going to continue the story except it is going to have a huge time skip because I'm wanting to base it in Shippuden things are going to be different:

When Itachi and Kisame came to the leaf they took Kurai but it looked like kidnap Kakashi tried to get her back but was stuck in the GenJutsu.

Naruto couldn't get her back.

After she left DNA tests came back that Kurai is Kakashi's missing daughter, he was distraught.

Kurai went on a journey with Hidan of becoming an immortal.

She goes with Deidara and Sasori to the sand.

It have been several years since I left the lead and completed my mission soon after I left the hideout with Daddy and Mommy to be a powerful Shinobi. I went on the Journey to find Lord Jashin and become an immortal I have sacrificed many lives for Lord Jashin I've created my own Jutsu. My appearance have changed my hair is longer reach just passed the waist I have several new piercings that include: Snake bites, Lip pierced, Tongue ring, Belly Ring, Ears pierced and I' m thinking of getting my eye brow pierced as well I war my Konoha headband which have a line cross through, an Akatsuki cloak I wear my Akatsuki ring on my left little finger at the moment I'm wearing a low cut top wich shows off my stomach black short shorts; a black pair of high heels with spikes on, and most importantly my Jashin necklace I never go any wear without it.

"We're fucking back" Dad yelled as we walked in.

"Hey bitches" I said as I flopped onto the sofa inbetween Itachi and Deidara.

"Kuraitsuki" Itachi Stuttered.

"Correct" I said and smirked.

"Wow you've grown and changed Dei-Kun said to me.

"Yep" I said popping the p I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one

"Kurai welcome back you're going to go on a mission with Deidara and Sasori to capture shukaku the Ibici Jinchuuriki who is the new Kazekage in Sunagakure" Leader-Sama told me.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Couple of hours" He answered.

"But I just go fucking back" I groaned but Leader-Sama already left.

"Tobi has missed Kurai-Chan Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said jumping about all excitedly he grabbed my hand and pulled me away to his room and closed and locked the door behind him took of his mask.

"How did it go?" He asked me in his normal voice.

"It went very well I sacrificed over 300 people and wasn't spotted" I told him and smirked cunningly.

"That's my girl" He said to me we both leant in and stated kissing he was kissing my neck and went further we spent hours kissing and other things.

"Kurai we're leaving soon" I heard Deidara knocking on the door.

"Fuck" I cursed I quickly put all my clothes on tied my hair in a lose ponytail I kissed Tobi before he put his mask back on and left the room.

"I've already packed your things and your weapons there's some needles soaked in poison" Dad told me.

"Bye Daddy" I said and hugged him and as I was leaving I grabbed my new scythe and put on my Akatsuki straw hat and of we went to Sunagakure.

"I see, so we're taking care of the people here first instead of the ones Orochimaru fought against"

"Apparently he's a traitor who's been giving out information on us un" Deidara said as we were walking to Sunagakure.

"It couldn't be helped, even I had no idea what was going to happen after I used that Technique on him" Uncle Sasori said.

"More importantly, are you go to be okay with just that bag our opponent is a Jinchuuriki" I told Deidara.

"All my teckniques are works of art and I'm also carrying my specialty afterall, we're just going up against a little shrimp un" Deidara told us, when we approced Sunagakureall of th ANBU black opps on guard were dead, it must of worked.

"Well done, Yuura, do you remember who I am?" I asked the man who stood before us.

"Yes my lady! Kurai-Sama" He said formaly he bend down to bow before me the teckniquue worked after all I smirked.

"That's right, if he didn't, it wouldn't have been most of a tecknique" Deidara implied.

"When their memoried return, they go to being loya subordinates" I told him we began walking into the village.

"Okay it is ready"

"Sasori my man, Kurai my lady, you can both just wait here and watch un" Deidara told us and then created a clay bird and jumped on it.

"I'll attack the village from above, what do you think of my art? Un" He asked Uncle Sasori.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Deidara" Uncle Sasori told him before he left.

"I should of known Deidara never fails to cause an uproar" Uncle Sasori complained an hour has passed since Deidara went it the fight has just started between Deidara and Gaara you can hear the explosions from miles away just as usual with Deidara.

"Yuura =, you'd better head back, it'll cause problems if any of the Suna Shinobi find you bloody here" I told him not wanting for me and Uncle Sasori's covers to be blown.

"Yes Kurai-Sama" Yuura said then he apperated away.

"Hurry the hell up, you know I hate waiting" Uncle Sasori said impatiently.

"My back is fucking aching" So I sat down and began to pray to Lord Jashin.

"What are you doing?" Uncle Sasori questioned.

"Praying so shut the hell up in the meantime" I told him.

Hours passed well it felt like it when I finished praying I looked up to see Gaara's sand shell then all of a sudden blasts were going of inside it looked like Gaara was basically nearly knocked out he used the last of his Chakra to transport his sand away from the village so it wouldn't fall on the villagers below. Deidara blocked the attacks from the Sand-Ninja's his clay bird took hold of Gaara's body and flew away it landed in front of us in moments.

"Our mission has been completed un"

"It's about fucking time" I growled.

"Your late, I told you to not make me wait" Uncle Sasori told him Hiruko's tail nearly slicing off Deidara's head but Deidara ducked.

"Give me a break, this guy was pretty strong un"

"I've told you time and time again to properly prepare for these things" Uncle Sasori said to him.

"And your preparations are … un"

"They're perfect, I had plenty of extra time to work on them, and unlike you I'm fully prepared"

"Same here" I added because I felt like I was being left out in the conversation.

"Well let's get out of here un" Deidara said and jumped down of the bird placed his straw hat on his head and we began walking.

"Looks like they fell into your trap, Sasori my man un" Deidara said to Uncle Sasori they're was paper bombs going off from where we were.

"Naturally traps are made so that people will fall into them"

"Makes sense I guess" I told him we mad three different tracks in the sand so that they wouldn't find us that easily.

We've been walking all throughout the night the Uncle Sasori stopped in his tracks.

"What's matter Uncle Sasori" I asked.

"I didn't think that someone led be following us" Uncle Sasori said.

"Wait" I heard a voice that belonged to Kankuro

"I found you! I'll be the taking Gaara back now!" He said then ah unrated into laughter.

" You're fucking kidding right you thought that you could just come up and say that you're going to be taking Gaara back you might have some balls to do that" I said to him.

"Deidara, Kurai, go on ahead" Uncle Sasori told me and Deidara so me and Deidara jumped on the bird.

"All right we're going on ahead!" Deidara said then all of a sudden one of Kankuro's puppets came at us but Uncle Sasori stopped it.

"You're late Uncle Sasori I thought you hated to keep people waiting" I said to him as he arrived back.

"I do but I had enough fun to make for it" Uncle Sasori answered.

"Say what" Deidara said angrily.

"You have no reason to be angry after all you managed to secure your target, the Ibici (one tail), after we finish dealing with this one we'll have to get mine" Uncle Sasori told him.

"But Sasori my man, the person you're going after..." Deidara began to say.

"Yeah, I still don't know where he is"

"It would be a lot similar if he would come to us" Uncle Sasori told us.

"What type of Jinchuuriki was he again?" Deidara asked.

"It doesn't matter, no one will complain as long as I get one" Uncle Sasori said.

"Me too I want to get my hands on one too" I told them.

We were at the sealing place now I opened the entrance where we met immediately face to face with Leader-Sama.

"Your late, prepare yourselves, now" Leader-Sama told us.

" The Jinchuuriki was stronger than I thought" Deidara told Leader-Sama then Leader-Sama did a Jutsu that released the sealing jutsu: Ten phantom Dragon seal to appear.

"Asemble" he ordered we took our places so did the others when they appeared.

"Now let's begin"

"This is flinging take us three days and three nights everyone, be careful with the body, I also want Zetsu to keep watch on the area outside, use your longest range" Leader-Sama told us I mentally groaned when he said 3 days and 3th nights owning 've able to sacrifice anyone or smoke.

"I know" Zetsu replied.

"3 Days?"

"Shouldn't we give it more time since Orochimaru is no longer here?" Uncle Kisame said.

"Juneau has already taken his place now but if that's how you feel, then start working on it already" Leader-Sama told him.

"That's right" Itachi replied I could see his Sharingan clearly.

"Fair enough" I said and began with the sealing I made a hand sign so did everyone else.

"Lets do it un" Deidara added.

Leader-Sama- Zero  
Deidara- Blue  
Konan- White  
Iitachi- Crimson  
Zetsu- Boar  
Me- Sky  
Kisame- South  
Mommy- North  
Daddy- Three  
Sasori- Orb

Fuuin no jutsu, genryuu kyuufuujin! ( phantom Dragons ten seals) Leader-Sama said then the sealing began.

Meanwhile

"there are three Akatsuki members two took Gaara track Gaara's scent and you'll find him. And in case they split up I can give you the other guys scent..." Kankurou said pointing to his puppet.

"I had Karasu's hand take a piece of his mask"

"You still put up a fight even when your down, nothing less from the sand Shinobi" Kakashi said then summoned the dog hounds.

"Chiyo-baasama and Ebizo-sama!" Kankurou said.

"I want to hear you say this one more time there is no mistaking that one if the enemy was Sasori correct?" Lady Chiyo asked.

"Was he Kankurou?"

"He himself said that he was Sasori of the red sand" Kankurou replied.

"Sasori of the red sand seems like I will be able to ask you a few questions about the Akatsuki, I'm counting on you"

"There was a girl with long grey hair she was there in the Chunin exams 3 years ago in your team Kakashi" kankauro said.

"Yukiko" Kakashi muttered.

"She looks different she had quite a few piercings she wore an Akatsuki cloak and straw hat her head his crossed out she kept swearing at me"

"There are enemies closing in on the base" Uncle Zetsu told us.

"Enemies un"

"And they seem to be fairly powerful, one of them is called Might Guy" Uncle Zetsu replied.

"Who's that?"

"He's a very skilled Konoha Jounin who uses Taijutsu, don't take him lightly he is in a team of Rock Lee who uses Taijutsu, Neji Hyūga from the Hyūga clan, TenTen who specialises in weapons" I told them.

"That wild animal again eh?"

"Alright let me go I had hell of a time finding my Jinchuuriki and that's starting to piss me off" Daidy said.

"No I'll go" Uncle Kisame said.

"I got a bit of a score to settle with him" said Uncle Kisame referring to 3 years back when Guy kicked him.

"That's fine, the technique suits you better anyway, considering you have the greatest amount of Chakra in Akatsuki Kisame" Leader-Sama told him.

"Indeed" Uncle Kisame agreed.

"Even so, I'll need about thirty per cent of you Chakra" Leader-Sama told him.

"My, my it looks like I can finally get even with him for kicking me"

"Your still going fucking on about that, that was bearly anything" I grinned.

"There are more coming"

"It's been a bit crazier this time around Deidara" Leader-Sama said.

"Well this Jinchuuriki was stronger than the other one un"

"I tried to tell you, your techniques aren't good for stealth missions" Uncle Sasori told him.

"Call me crazy, but I remember your traps being pretty excessive too Sasori my man un" Deidara told him.

"What did you say?"

"Shut up both of you just focus on the technique" "Who else is going?" Leader-Sama scolded them.

"Can I go this time" Daddy pleaded I knew that he was thirsty to spill blood of the innocent.

"It's more Konoha Shinobi" Uncle Zetsu said.

"It's decided, then a leaf Shinobi will go, Itachi" Leader-Sama said.

"What the hell that bloody unfair I'm a leaf Shinobi too" I added but it was no good it was already decided.

"We're about to enter the final stage" Leader-Sama told us finial its nearly over.

"What should we do about these annoying flies" Uncle Kisame asked.

"They're faster than I thought" Uncle Zetsu admitted.

"Not a problem, we've delayed them enough that and we have a backup plan" Leader-Sama told us all.

"Meaning the three of us will have to finish them off un" Deidara-Kun said.

"Let's hurry and get this done, Deidara, Kurai we got some guests on the way, and we've got to make sure we're ready for them" Uncle Sasori told me and Deidara.

"That's right we need to prepare a good welcome" I said and smirked.

"They're rather annoying, aren't they?" Kisame asked.

"Man we haven't even found our Jinchuuriki yet" Daddy complained.

"Settle down we'll complete our mission soon enough Mommy told Daddy.

"Enough with the idle chatter, Focus" Leader-Sama barked.

"I won't forgive any screw-ups from now on" Leader-Sama said.

It was finished Gaara was dead they're too late…

"Whew" Uncle Sasori said.

"Finally that was boring as fuck" I said.

"It's exhausting every time we do it isn't it" Uncle Kisame asked.

"Seriously, that took forever" Daddy moaned.

"God job everybody" Leader-Sama told us all.

"It's gotten noisy outside, hasn't it?" Leader-Sama asked.

"It seems that they've made it here" Uncle Kisame stated.

"Which group is it, was it the one my man Kisame was holding up? Or is it un"

"It's both of them"

"So they both made it here at the same time, however…"

"They are already too late Gaara is dead" I said laughing in an evil tone.

"There's one more Jinchuuriki here, right?" Uncle Sasori said then laughted.

"Naruto-Kun" I whispered.

"So it's about time we leave it is getting a bit noisy outside, after all and we have to finish up our work here too" Leader-Sama stated.

"What are we doing about these guys outside?" Uncle Kisame asked.

"Well, we don't even know if they can make it in or not"

"Don't underestimate them, you should know that"

"Well I'll acknowledge their brute strength"

"Sasori, Deidara, Kurai take care of the guys outside, but take the Jinchuuriki alive" Leader-Sama ordered.

"The rest are dismissed" Leader-Sama said some left after.

"Just what type of a person is the Jinchuuriki for the Nine-tails?"

"Tell him" Leader-Sama told Itachi.

"He's the one who screams and charges first" Itachi told him.

"What the heck"

"Couldn't you be a little more specific un" Deidara asked.

" And now there was three" I said.

They all came charging in whilst I was sitting on Dei's lap who was sitting on Gaara's dead body.

"We're too late" Kakashi said.

"So I wonder which one is the Jinchuuriki un" Deidara said I knew it all.

"You bastards! I'm gonna fucking likk you" Naruto yelled he was way beyond pissed.

"The one who screams and charges first is that him" Uncle Sasori asked.

"That what it looks like un"

"No shit" I said.

"You son of a bitch, where the hell do you think your sitting" Naruto yelled.

"Oh I'm sitting on Dei-Nesan" I smirked cunningly and laughed.

"There's no mistaking it, he's the Jinchuuriki, the one who screams and charges first Itachi was right on the money un"

"Gaara! How can you be asleep at a time like this?!" Naruto yelled he must be joking.

"Oh my Jashin he's so dumb he doesn't even release that he's too late" I laughed.

"Stand up!"

"Gaara!"

"Hey Gaara, are you listening?!"

"Stop it already!"

"Enough Naruto" Kakashi yelled at him.

"You should already know" He told him.

"That's right, you don't get it, don't you un?" Deidara asked.

"He's right he's been dead for a while know" I told him.

"He's defiantly the Jinchuuriki"

"Give him back!"

"Give him back you bastards!" Naruto yelled and began to charge but Kakashi stopped him.

"If you charge right in without thinking, we're all dead" Kakashi said to him.

"What's wrong Sasori my man" Deidara asked Uncle Sasori.

"I'll take him" "It seems that this Jinchuuriki wants to take him back" uncle Sasori stated the situation.

"looks like it un"

I believe that the guy on the left is the one that broke in and took the Kazekage- Sama" "Meaning the other one is the puppet master who seriously injured Kankurou- Kun" " Her grandson Sasori?" "Then there's Yukiko who just was there and haven't done anything yet" Kakashi stated the facts one thing my name is Kurai not Yukiko and secondly I have done something I ordered Yuuma to kill all of those sand shinobi's with my new technique I created.

"Sasori, my man , you might be pissed at me for saying this but…"

"I'm going to fight the Jinchuuriki un" Deidara told him, to be honest Naruto was my team mate I don't really want to kill him.

"Each of us get our own, don't get cocky Deidara" Uncle Sasori told Deidara off then the both of them started arguing about art.

"Stop screwing with us" Naruto yelled then he threw a massive Shurikin at Sasori but he blocked it without even looking.

"Later Sasori my man" Deidara said as he was leaving without me.

"Deidara where are you fucking going" I yelled at him Naruto went after him.

"Naruto" Kakashi yelled at him but instead of running after Naruto he ran to me and grabbed hold of my hand.

"What the hell let go" I yelled at him but he didn't let go.

"Naruto and I will take care of the guy outside Sakura, Chiyo-baasama; I'll leave this guy to you. But don't take any unnecessary risks, wait for Team Guy to come back" Kakashi told them then he dragged me away.

"Let go"

"Let go"

"Let go"

" I said to let me go you fucking pervert " I yelled at him

"Guy come in! The enemy has split into two groups, we need back up, come back right away" Kakashi spoke into the ear piece.

"I'm afraid I can't we got caught in the enemies trap"

"Look you weren't supposed to live your life like tis" Kakashi said to me.

"I don't understand" I admitted.

"You was kidnapped when you were six months old we couldn't find you, you disappeared without a trace, I that because I know that you have a birthmark in a shape of a heart on your test" He told me.

"How did you know that" I yelled at him.

"Because you are my daughter your real name is Yukiko Yuzuki Hatake and that your half Uchiha" He told me I gasped so did Naruto.

"I believe you, I'll help you get Gaara back"

"I can't afford to hold back" Kakashi or Dad said showing his Sharingan.

"Kakashi Sensei with the Sharingan, just for the record, my man Sasori is stronger than I am probably. Although our options fifer greater on what real art is un"

"Do you think the little girl and the Old hag will be enough to stand up against my man Sasori un?" Deidara said.

"Kakashi Sensei, please go to Sakura- Chan"

"Look you go after Deidara I'll stay back" I told him.

"How will I know that you won't disappear" He asked.

"I'll find you when it finished" I aid he nodded. The two battles have finished I could sense it I left my cloak, Akatsuki ring, hat, headband by the cave I want to the huge filed where all the others were.

"Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this? You're the Kazekage dammit you just became the Kazekage" Naurto was crying.

"Calm yourself Naruto Uzamaki"

"Shut the hell up" He yelled at the old hag.

"It's your fault! If you goddamned Sand Shinobi hadn't put the monster inside him, this would never have happened. Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried?!"

"Damn the Jinchuuriki. You have no right to act like you're better, to label us as and use us…"

"I couldn't save Sasuke… I couldn't save Gaara… I trained so hard for three years… and nothing's changed…"

The old hag went over to Gaara and preformed that Technique.

"Is that?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing?!" Naruto proclaimed.

"She's bringing Gaara back to life" I told him and stopped him from interring.

"Bringing him back to life? Can she actually do that?" Naruto asked Sakura told him, I could see what she was doing with my Sharingan (I activated it years ago) soon after all the Sand Shinobi's arrived and Gaara was coming back to life.

"They're…" Gaara muttered.

"Everyone ran here to come save you!" Naruto told him.

"Gaara-Sama! Are you okay?!"

"Yes!" Everyone screamed some were even crying.

"You caused a big Fuss" Kankuro said as he approached.

"I'll say! You had me worried, little brother"

"What do you two think you are? Gaara is the Kazekage" Show some respect, you lowlifes" Temari snapped.

"Gaara, how do you feel? Don't move around your still stiff" Temari asked then all fan-girls came running over one even punch Naruto and he went flying.

"I know I'm still a Genin and all but come on cut me a break" Naruto muttered.

"Don't let it get you down. The girls who drool over the cool, elite guys are always the weakest ones. That how it goes" Kankuro told him.

"I think Shikamaru told me something like that once too" Naruto muttered.

"Thank you" Kankuro told him.

"You should thank the old lady over their not me, she saved Gaara with some kinf of amzing Ninjutsu, she's passed out now, but she'll come around when we get baxk to the village" Naruto said.

" Naruto your wrong, it wasn't medical Ninjuts, it was life-transferring teckniquw, she's not passed out she's dead" I told him he looked shocked so did Gaara.

"What do you m-mean?" Naruto stuttered.

"It's a Ninjutsu that allows you to bring back the dead, in exchange for your own life" I said to Naruto.

"Many years ago, the puppet Brigades were conducting research on how to bring their puppets to life Lady Chiyo was in charge of it" "They were able to figure out the theory behind it but in he midst of their research, they decided it was too riskey. They made it illegal to conduct the reaserch on humans and forbade anyone to use the tecknique" Kukurao said.

We walked back to the sand village it took some days, I had to go and help my father because he over used his Sharingan.

"I'm going to wait outside because I don't think that they'll welcome a S-ranked Criminal into the village after what Deidara did" I said to them they came back hours later I cunningly found some Ninja's nearby I disguised my with a scarf around my face and hiar and changed clothes I scarificed them to Lord Jashien I changed back clothes and made it back in time to spare before they came back. We were walking back to the leaf.

"You guys are too slow" Tenten shouted to guy and dad because they were miles behind.

"Yeah your getting too olf hurry up" I added.

"Hurry up!"

"H-Hey! W-Wa!" We all heard then turned around to saw my father on Guys back having a piggy back ride it looked so weird.

"What?"

' That looks so wrong and gay like' I thought to myself.

" I see! Youre training aren't you?!"

"It'll be quicker this way!"

"Move, move, move, move, move!" Guy shouted nearly running us all over.

"Neji" Lee said bending down.

"Oh hell no!" Neji said.

I began running I was fast I over took Guy and my dad on the way I was way ahead I saw the gates ahead…

**4,140 words the longest chapter, don't forget to favourite it and review because I would like to hear some comments, this idea came to me the other day I wrote it all down then typed it up. **


	6. The Traitor

**A/N: Here we are another new chapter don't forget to leave a comment and stuff, sorry about the grammar mistakes thank you J**

I ran as fast as I could I didn't bother to look back, I saw the village gates in front of me, I saw two people at the desk so I desk so I decided that I wanted to have a little bit of fun. I walked into the village and sat on the desk and the two men looked at me and stared directly at my breasts.

"Hey, boys" I smirked.

"My names Izumo and he is Kotetsu" They introduced each other, we started flirting and talking for a while then we heard yelling and something we turned to see guy he's arrived.

"Move, move, move!, Time for the last burst! Goal! , First place!" Guy said a ran really fast and stopped.

"And second place!" Lee exclaimed after he came next.

"Why are they racing" Izumo said.

"Beats me" Kotetsu said too.

"Lee, you need more training!" Guy told his student.

"Right! I'll work harder so that I can come in first place next time!" Lee told him.

"Actually, I have something disappointing to tell you" guy started to tell Lee.

"Wh-what is it?" Lee stuttered.

"My poor lee, you weren't second place. You came in third!" Guy exclaimed to him.

"Kakashi came in second because I was carrying him! , you're a pretty lucky guy, Kakashi, no need to thank me! " guy told him.

"Sensei just gave me another important tip, I can feel it" lee cried as he wrote it in a book he pulled out.

"And as usual, I have no idea why they're in such an inappropriate mood" Neji said as him and the others arrived back.

"But you kinda got into the race back to the village, didn't you?" Tented asked him.

"Don't be ridiculous" Neji said back.

"Actually you guys I came in first I've been here with these men for some time" I broke the news to the guy understood, lee cries yet again.

"Okay! We're m here now, right? Then let's hurry and report to Tsunade-sama" guy told us all.

"Um, Guy- sensei..." Sakura started to tell him.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"Kakashi-sensei is..." Sakura said pointing the guy looked round at him.

"Whoops! I guess we should take him to the hospital before we give our report" guy said.

"I think you killed him" I said as I heard him saying weird noises.

We walked to the hospital, we were just dropping my father off because he was passed out from exhaustion, we visited him, Naruto was trying to get a peak of him without his makes on then all of a sudden a woman barged into the room and told us something's then her attention went to me.

"Who's this?" She asked pointing at me.

"Kuraitsuki at your acquaintance" I said faking being polite.

"Real name" Naruto sang I shook my head.

"Her real name is Yukiko Hatake" Dad told her.

"You were kidnapped over 16 years ago" She said I nodded.

"You were taken by Itachi Uchiha 3 years ago" She added.

"But don't forget S-ranked criminal, she works for the Akatsuki" Naruto blurted out I gave him one of my death stares.

"Well I got to go" I said then I was going to make a run for it but over 5 ANBU Black ops surrounded me.

"You're not going anywhere" One said.

"Take her to Ibiki, it won't take him long to get answers out of her" The lady ordered them.

"You do know your hand is on my boob" I said to one.

"Oh attention we got fucking pervert here" I announced.

"Pervert, pervert, pervert" I kept saying until one put his hand over my mouth they took me to the interrogation unit I sat at a table then two men came over one was Ibiki.

"What do you know about the Akatsuki?" He asked me.

"They treated me horribly, they forced me to do things train then there's one bloke who forced me to smoke, get piercings steal money" I put on a Fake act and began crying.

"One man forced me to have sex with him, I was raped I'm innocent" I said fakely, I did have sex with Tobi but it wasn't rape, it was down to love.

"Poor little girly, you've been through so much" The weak bloke said when he started crying too.

"They treated me as a was a piece of trash, a slave"

"Shut up!" Ibiki yelled at me, he grabbed me and dragged me to a separate room. I was chained to the wall with Chakra enforced chains he used lots of several torture weapons I had slashes all over my body it felt like days I was in there being tortured.

"You think that I'll give up this easy" I laughed evilly just like daddy when we love the kill..

"I'll just have to kill you instead" Ibiki said I gritted my teeth waiting for him to stab me in the heart then realises that it won't work.

"Stop!" The lady from the hospital yelled.

"You will not kill her this enough Ibiki" She said then Asuma removed the chains and then carried me bridal style.

"Take her to the hospital" She ordered him then I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up and looked around I was in a hospital room, my body was wrapped up in bandages, I looked up to see the woman again.

"Seems that you've woken up" She said I nodded.

"I've decided that you're going to be placed on Team Kakashi with Naruto, Sakura and Sai and Kakashi" She told me.

"Under the condition, that you are on our alliance if you join forces with the enemy you will be killed" She told me I nodded again.

"Sure" I reply.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked I shaked my head.

"Someone…" I say.

"I'm Tsunade I'm the fifth Hokage" She says.

"Oh that makes sense" I said to her.

"Your free to go, just find your teammates" She told me I nodded and she left, I changed into different clothes and I walked out of the hospital I spotted Naruto and Sakura and someone else who must be Sai.

"Hey" I said walking up to them.

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked me.

"Interrogation they tourted me for days, Ibiki nearly killed me" I said looking down.

"I'm Kurai" I told the man with pale skin.

"I'm Sai it's nice to meet you" He said polity.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kurai, May I join your conversation. Uh, you see, I was reading about how people open up to people. And it said to try dropping honorifics, or use nicknames. By doing so, you can become friends faster and easier" Sai asked up 'is he for real?'.

What? That's why you're so nervous about?" Naruto asked him.

"Then that nook you had earlier" Sakura asked him.

"I was trying to come up with nicknames for the both of you. But I couldn't think of any, so I thought dropping the honorifics was good enough" He replied.

"You don't decide on nicknames, they just kinda happen!" Naruto told him.

"They usually have something to do with person's traits or characteristics. Like, take Naruto 'Naruto the idiot' or ' Naruto the jerk' fit him perfectly" Sakura put out there.

"Sakura-chan, you're killing me!" Naruto said then I noticed Sai staring at Sakura.

"You don't have to stare at me like that!" She told him.

"Thanks. I think I get it now, Ugly and Kurai Whore" He said, which made me and Sakura get really pissed Naruto tried to hold us back but we ended up punching Sai and Naruto too, We next went to the hospital.

"So you're the new team member...Sai, right. Nice to meet you" My father said to Sai.

"Yes, sir" Sai replied he and Naruto were holding their faces where me and Sakura hit them. me and Sakura smiled.

"Come here, Yukiko" My father told me, I looked down waiting for my real name.

"I see they've got some scratches. Did they get in a fight already? I know Naruto well enough to not be suppressed, but" He whispered to me.

"No, it's not that. Honestly, we get along very well" Sakura told him.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's good

"Kakashi sensei, while we were on our mission" Naruto stated to say but Dad cut him off.

"Yamato to me everything, including Sasuke" Dad said.

"What you get out on a mission and I get chained to all wall" I put out there.

"What happened?" Dad asked me.

"Well whilst they were on their mission, Ibiki nearly killed me" I said looking down, trying to look sympatric.

"Nobody will kill, I'll make sure of that" My Dad told me.

"We're running out of time! At this rate He'll… We can't bring Sasuke back, not like we are now. He's too strong" Naruto said, wait he doesn't know how strong I am.

"Then you just need to become even stronger, right"

"From what I sae, he's gotton so strong, so fast, it was unbelievable. I asked Lady Tsunade, she said he's probably learning forbidden techniques. And considering he's got Kabuto behind him, Probably using special drugs. As well just reading isn't going to help me understand people who experiment using drugs" Sakura explained.

"Then we'll have to get strong in an unbelievably short amount of time too"

"Nut how?" Sakura asked.

"You think I've just been lying around doing nothing?" Dad said, Well if he puts it like that yes.

"I've been mulling over this the whole time, I've been here. And I've finally got an idea. But the trainings more suited for Naruto. Or more accurately, Naruto's the only one suited for it. Naruto, if this works, you may in a sense, even surpass me" Das said I see Naruto is still his favourite student, things never change.

"I'll surpass you?" Naruto said Shockley.

"Yes"

"I'll be working with you the whole time but It'll be unlike any training you've done before" Dad told him about it.

"Wh-What'll be doing?" Naruto stuttered.

"You're going to learn the most powerful techniques you can do by creating it yourself. Meaning you're going to learn a technique more powerful than the Rasengan. But to do so, you'll need to invest a massive amount of time and effort. It's that like those stories where the main character gets ridiculously strong in a few days. And it's also going to be different mode of Rasengan which someone else created and which you learned through careful instruction" Dad said, I'm going to Phase out soon, I'm bored as fuck.

"Massive amounts of time. But we don't have time! Sasuke" Naruto exclaimed.

"Enough about Sasuke, he's alright for the moment" I told Naruto.

"Relax I figured out how we can do it in no time at all" Dad said.

"Well, we" But he was cut off by the door opening.

"Asuma sensei! would you at least knock first" Ino said ah great the other fan girl has arrived.

"Heggo!" Choji said eating some chips somehow he's become fatter.

"If it isn't Naruto, Sakura and Kurai" Shikamaru said as he walked over.

"You already finished your mission" Shikamaru asked but was cut off when he saw Sai.

"You're that guy" Shikamaru he was angry.

"Who?!"

"HI, there" Sai said with a fake smile.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing. All right good enough for me" Choji said.

"You can just call me Sai. Don't worry about any Suffixes" Sai said is he serious.

"How are you Kurai?" Asuma asked me.

"Alright, didn't hurt that much" I say saying back to when Ibiki tried to kill me.

"So, why're all here? This isn't a longue" Dad said.

"True, tue. You guys go on ahead to the barbecue Team Kakashi is invited to join you too" Asuma said.

"Yeah, barbecue!" Choji exclaimed happily.

"I'm in!" Ino said happily.

"Kakashi and I have a few things to discuss. It's my treat, so no objections, right?! Asuma said to us.

"Hey, hold up! What were you gonna say? About the training? What's the training?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah… We'll have to save it for later"

"Later? But I wanna know now!" Naruto said.

"Look, we can't start while I'm still in the hospital. Don't be hasty" Dad said we all left I was the last to go.

"So… Asuma you know you're the best Sense…" I was saying to Asuma.

"I know what you want here, have them" Asuma said chucking me a box of ciggs and his spare lighter.

"Cheers" I said back.

"Smoking is bad…" Dad said to me I just left I didn't go with the rest of them.

As I walked out of the village without being noticed Izumo and Kotetsu were having a discussion about different kinds of Ramen. As I was out if the village I lot up a cigarettes then I started walking to the Akatsuki hideout. When I arrived I was greeted by leader sama I felt him stabbing me in the heart with an iron bar I pulled it out and dropped it down on the ground .

"What the hell! It's just a clean shirt" I complained.

"You are a traitor to the Akatsuki, you are sentenced to death" Leader sama yelled at me loudly, loud enough for people to come in and watch.

"You think I'm a traitor?! Do you really think that I want to go back to the lead and play happy families" I yelled back at him fill of rage.

"Why did you leave and go back to the leaf ninja scum?" Leader sama yelled back at me.

" I am the only one. The only one who can win back the Leafs trust" I yelled back.

"Why is that?" Auntie Konan asked me.

"Because I originally came from the leaf. I was born there, then I was kidnapped and then you found me. Only me can win back their trust because Kakashi Hatake is my biological father. Me, Itachi and Sasuke are the only members of the Uchiha clan" I explained fully to them they were all surprised Tobi changed his expression in his body language that I only noticed.

"KURAITSUKI! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Daddy yelled at me fully of rage, he was angry actually more than angry he was pissed.

"How long have you known you were an Uchiha?" leader sama asked me.

"Since I activated my Sharingan and when I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan, but I had to kill my best friend to activate it, the leaf won't know what hit them" I laughed.

"You'll go back to the leaf but when I contact you, you will inform us of anything and you'll still be a part of the Jinchuuriki sealing" leader sans told me then he left the room as did Konan.

"You could have told me your plan?" Daddy yelled at me.

"Sorry daddy" I told him and looked down.

"Alright, darling. You still doing your duties?" Daddy asked me saying about my duty to lord Jashin.

"I sacrificed some people a couple weeks ago and I prayed also. Ibiki that bastard in the leaf chained me yo and tortured for endless days. He was going to stab me in the heart Nd the Hokage Jonin ninjas barged in and stopped him. The Hokage says that I'm on probation and I'd I Ledbetter the village or have contact with the Akatsuki she will kill me" I laughed.

"Why did you leave the leaf " Mummy asks me.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" I asked plainly.

"Bye Kurai and bitches. Kukuzu lets go" Daddy said then he and oh my god. Left so did Kisame.

"Deidara Nisan your alive" I said then I hugged him.

"Kikuyu put me back together un" Deidara said then he soon left.

"Kurai" Itachi greeted and kissed md on the check.

"Hey" I replied.

"Me and Kisame got to go on a mission I'll see you later" Itachi said then left which left just me, Tobi and Zetsu, Tobi locked the door and he took of his mask.

"What's bed. Happening on in the leaf?" Tobi asked me.

"Team Kakashi went on a mission to get information about Orochimaru, it seems that Sasori was a traitor he had been feeding information about the Akatsuki to a spy who is Orochimaru's right hand man. A ANBU black opp was in charge of that mission as Kakashi over used his Sharingan when battling with Deidara. I was tortured and chained up, I didn't give and tell them no information. I got information that Kakashi is going to be training Naruto a new powerful techniques" I told them the both of them of what's been happening.

"When will you come back?" Tobi asked me.

"When it is time and for the meanwhile the people in the hidden leaf thinks that I'm on their side. If I have to battle and Akatsuki members I'll have to pretend to fight you guys" I explained.

"Okay but you're going to have to take out your piercing" Zetsu told me.

"Why?! I moaned.

"It doesn't make you look innocent" Black Zetsu pointed out to me.

"Okay for fuck sake" I say and I take out me piercing except my tongue bar.

"Tongue"

"No, because I'll have a hole in my tongue" I complained.

"Zetsu, you can leave us now" Tobi told him then Uncle Zetsu transported away through the ground.

"It's just us now" Tobi said to me he picked me up and put me on the bed we started kissing and went down then all our clothes were thrown down on the floor…


End file.
